


want you back

by winestainedress



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Getting Back Together, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Behavior, Open Ending, Past Relationship(s), Sad Ending, it's up to you I guess, lovers to strangers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestainedress/pseuds/winestainedress
Summary: Eliminare le foto di Taeyong dai muri era facile, ma eliminarlo dalla sua mente dopo che aveva passato notti insonni a fissarlo per memorizzare ogni ruga del suo viso, non lo era affatto.





	want you back

**Author's Note:**

> Non sono descritte violenze fisiche. Vengono accennate quelle psicologiche, in generale cosa può fare una relazione di questo tipo. Nonostante ciò, l'argomento resta pur sempre delicato quindi se pensate che qualcosa possa farvi stare male, non leggete. 
> 
> Io NON appoggio assolutamente questi tipi di comportamenti nelle relazioni (e in generale) e la storia NON vuole dipingere questi fatti in maniera romantica ma per quello che sono, cioè sbagliati e malati.  
I comportamenti, le problematiche, il modo di pensare dei personaggi in questa storia è completamento diverso dalle persone reali che li interpretano e NON credo assolutamente che si comportino allo stesso modo nella vita reale. 
> 
> Se volete una canzone da ascoltare durante la lettura vi consiglio [Can't Help Falling in Love](https://youtu.be/PDboeQfAsww) di Tommee Profitt e brooke, oppure [I Fell In Love With The Devil](https://youtu.be/ISgaQcScFQE) di Avril Lavigne. 
> 
> Detto tutto questo, se avete deciso di continuare a leggere, vi ringrazio e spero che possa piacervi.

Bagnati fradici.   
Erano lì, fermi in mezzo alla strada mentre la pioggia continuava a scendere sulla città e sui loro corpi.   
Sarebbero potuti andare via da lì, trovare un portico, tornare a casa, la loro casa. Ma nessuno dei due riusciva a fare un passo, a spostarsi da lì.   
I loro visi grondavano acqua, ma nessuno dei due riusciva a capire se fosse solo la pioggia o anche le loro lacrime.   
E mentre stavano lì, uno di fronte all'altro, Jaehyun si chiedeva se quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che avrebbe visto il viso di Taeyong. Si domandava che cosa avesse sbagliato, perché tutto fosse crollato fra le sue mani e non fosse riuscito a mettere una pezza, a ricucire i tessuti e far diventare la tela del loro amore ancora più bella. Poi, mentre fissava negli occhi Taeyong, risentì le parole che questo gli aveva detto poco prima "Non cambierai mai!" aveva gridato, un pugno innocuo, nonostante fosse pieno di rabbia, era arrivato sul suo petto. Gli aveva stretto la camicia, lo aveva strattonato per riportarlo alla realtà, nel mondo vero. Quella notte, così come provava a fare da ormai tre anni.   
Tutto inutile, lo sapeva Taeyong, lo sapeva Jaehyun, ne erano consapevoli.  
Non sarebbe mai cambiato. Non sarebbe mai cresciuto.   
E lui non aveva aperto bocca, stanco di giustificarsi con scuse inventate al momento, stanco di arrampicarsi sugli specchi e illudere entrambi che la situazione sarebbe migliorata. Fermo e immobile, anche quando Taeyong urlava "Ti prego, guardami. Parlami, almeno."   
Niente.   
Avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa, qualcosa che non fosse assurdo. Ma cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli? Mentire per l'ennesima volta? Fargli credere che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta? Che sarebbe maturato? Non questa volta. Non l'avrebbe fatto.   
Non avrebbe fatto promesse vane anche se le voci nel suo cervello lo portavano a farlo, gli urlavano di non farselo scivolare dalle mani perché lui aveva bisogno di Taeyong. Perché era un porto sicuro, era il suo unico appiglio, l'unica salvezza per uno senza speranza come lui, l'unica parte di sanità mentale che gli rimaneva. Le voci gridavano, lo spingevano sull'orlo come ogni volta, erano lì, non più in un angolo della sua mente, ma al centro. Forti e chiare.   
_Non __fartelo__ scappare, non cedere. È tuo. _  
E Jaehyun scuoteva la testa, non si fidava del suo cervello, di quelle voci. Non si fidava delle sue paranoie, lui poteva benissimo farcela da solo, senza Taeyong. Lo aveva fatto prima di conoscerlo e poteva farlo anche ora. Doveva lasciarlo andare. Non poteva tenerlo con sé, chiuso in una gabbia.   
Jaehyun non si fidava della sua mente, ma Jaehyun non si fidava nemmeno di se stesso.   
Non sapeva bene quando aveva iniziato a separare le due cose, anzi sì, era stato proprio Taeyong a farglielo fare. Quando dopo ogni sua scenata di gelosia scoppiavano a piangere e doveva passare la serata a rassicurarlo, a dirgli che lo amava e che gli altri non erano nessuno. Quando lo stringeva fra le sue braccia e gli diceva che non se ne sarebbe mai andato e che lui, Jaehyun, non era le sue voci e doveva lasciarle andare se lo avesse voluto con sé. E Jaehyun si calmava, gli dava ragione, gli prometteva che lo avrebbe fatto, le avrebbe lasciate andare, si sarebbe fatto aiutare. Ma a Jaehyun piaceva mentire, lo aveva sempre fatto, sin da bambino. Mentiva per tenere chi amava vicino, pur sapendo che le bugie si sarebbero accumulate e avrebbe rischiato il doppio; mentiva per sentirsi al sicuro, vivendo in una bolla da lui creata.   
Jaehyun non aveva mai chiesto aiuto, almeno non seriamente. Non gli piaceva, sentiva che il suo mondo perfetto veniva smantellato e che lo costringevano a venire a patti con la realtà. Dubitavano del suo amore per Taeyong, gli dicevano che era troppo protettivo nei suoi confronti e quello non era amore ma ossessione, e lui si arrabbiava. Come poteva essere iper-protettivo se ovunque andassero tutti erano pronti a saltare al collo di Taeyong? Se tutti lo vedevano come una preda e lo trattavano come tale, annullando ogni suo tratto di personalità. Quella che lui tanto amava. Era assurdo, lui amava Taeyong, e avrebbe continuato a fare di tutto per proteggerlo.   
E tutte quelle bugie, quelle promesse non mantenute, tutto ciò che aveva fatto per tenerlo al riparo dal male degli altri, lo avevano ferito ancora di più.   
_Lui_ lo aveva ferito. Aveva fallito.   
Ma in cosa? Cos'era andato storto? Se lo chiedeva sempre, ogni ora del giorno quella domanda fissa in testa, mentre fissava le foto di Taeyong che ricoprivano _ogni_ superficie della sua nuova casa. Non lo aveva amato abbastanza? Non era stato abbastanza presente? Non si sentiva abbastanza sicuro con lui?   
E Jaehyun lo cercava, sotto la luce del sole e nel buio della notte, disperatamente vagava alla ricerca di qualcosa che lo riportasse da lui, che lo riportasse indietro. Ma era tutto futile, Taeyong non sarebbe tornato indietro. Non sarebbe tornato da lui.   
E allora Jaehyun lo imprimeva ancora di più nei suoi ricordi. Guardava i video che custodiva gelosamente, lo sentiva ridere e sognava di essere ancora lui, oggi, a farlo ridere così, come faceva una volta. Lui l'artefice di quel suono strozzato che lasciava le sue labbra e che portava i suoi occhi a brillare.   
Comprava i suoi dolci preferiti, quelli che a lui non piacevano, e li lasciava lì, nel frigo o sul mobile della cucina, sperando che lui sarebbe entrato in casa e li avrebbe mangiati, gli avrebbe detto grazie e lo avrebbe rassicurato che era stato solo un brutto sogno.   
Gemeva il suo nome nel cuore della notte mentre nella sua mente contorta echeggiavano i suoni dei suoi gemiti, quelli che solo lui faceva uscire dalle sue labbra. E il suo viso rosso, gli occhi lucidi, le labbra socchiuse e i capelli sudati appiccicati alla fronte erano tutto ciò che la sua mente vedeva. Così allungava la mano verso l'altro lato del letto sperando di toccare la sua pelle calda ma incontrava solo un vuoto che nessuno più colmava, che _lui_ non colmava più.   
Taeyong non era più lì, non era più _suo_. Non era riuscito a tenerlo con sé.   
E mente si dannava per gli errori commessi, ma provava ad essere più maturo, almeno questa volta, ecco che le voci tornavano rimbombanti come fastidiosi tamburi da marcia. E strepitavano per ottenere le attenzioni che Jaehyun non voleva dare loro.   
_Non lo __supererai __mai, riprenditelo._  
_Non è ver_o, diceva lui, _posso farcela. _  
Ma per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, le sue voci avevano ragione. Era passato più di un anno ma lui non riusciva a dimenticarlo, non poteva andare avanti e _non voleva_ andare avanti.   
Così era ancora lì, davanti alla sua porta, a supplicare un'altra opportunità.   
E Taeyong non arrivava ad aprire quella dannata porta, nessun passo era udibile, nessun "arrivo" urlato dal piano superiore, niente di niente.   
Eppure era ancora fermo lì, aveva bussato solo tre volte in quell'ora che era rimasto fermo impalato davanti all'ingresso. Come a sperare che l'altro potesse percepirlo in qualche modo. Poi aveva scosso le spalle e si era stretto nella sua calda felpa nera, _non __sarà__ a casa _aveva pensato ingenuamente e si era allontanato.   
Uno scenario simile accadde la seconda volta, e poi la terza.   
_Magari si è trasferito, _ma il suo nome era ancora sul citofono. _Magari è un __segno__ del destino, _ma le voci non lo lasciavano respirare, non era possibile. Gli ripetevano che mai nella sua vita aveva lottato così tanto per ottenere qualcosa, poteva mollare ora?  
Bussò alla porta, non sperando davvero di ottenere una risposta, ma questa si aprì rivelando un Taeyong stanco, le gambe erano scoperte e addosso aveva una felpa bordeaux che mai prima d'ora gli aveva visto addosso. I capelli scompigliati gli contornavano il viso e lui invano cercava di dargli un ordine passandoci una mano in mezzo. Il cuore di Jaehyun perse un battito, era sempre bellissimo, se fosse possibile lo era ancora di più dell'ultima volta in cui lo aveva visto.   
"Jaehyun?" Chiese, chiaramente confuso, il ragazzo dietro la porta, era chiaro non si aspettasse di trovarsi il ragazzo davanti dopo tutto questo tempo.   
Quando vide che non rispose ma che sorrideva soltanto, mostrando solo una delle sue fossette, un brivido gli percorse la schiena e parlò ancora "Posso aiutarti in qualche modo, Jaehyun?" Il ragazzo scosse subito la testa, _perché__ aveva usato quel tono duro con lui?_   
"Torna da me."   
Nessun mezzo termine, nessun giro di parole, solo la pura verità di ciò che voleva. Un pensiero che aveva seguito un flusso diretto e si era trasformato in quella richiesta sincera.   
Taeyong storse il naso e, istintivamente, socchiuse un po' di più la porta d'ingresso.   
"Tutto okay, Tae? Chi è?" Una voce risuonò nell'abitazione e fu subito seguita da un ragazzo con i capelli blu che apparve dalle scale.   
Jaehyun strinse automaticamente le mani in pugni, gli occhi si strinsero a fessure e la rabbia e la gelosia iniziarono a bollire nelle sue vene.  
"Nessuno, Doy, non preoccuparti."  
_Nessuno, _ripeté Jaehyun nella sua mente. Non era più nessuno per Taeyong.   
Non gli piaceva, non gli stava bene, come poteva essere "nessuno" dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui. Dopo tutto ciò che c'era stato fra loro, dopo tutti i loro progetti, quelli che avevano portato a termine e quelli che si erano infranti come onde del mare sulla riva.  
"Fammi entrare." Disse, il tono più imperativo di ciò che avrebbe voluto, ma ormai era tardi. "Per favore." Provò ad aggiungere ma Taeyong era spaventato lo stesso, dietro al legno della porta che chiudeva sempre di più.   
"Non posso Jaehyun, dovresti tornare a casa." La voce tremava, il suo corpo anche.   
"Sì che puoi, nessuno te lo impedisce." Cercava di convincerlo. E, mentre provava a persuaderlo, vedeva l'altro ragazzo avvicinarsi sempre più, e la gelosia si stava impossessando del suo corpo. Spinse la porta, sapeva di essere più forte di Taeyong e sapeva che sarebbe riuscito ad aprirla maggiormente, e così fu.   
"Jaehyun..." Sussurrò Taeyong che nei suoi occhi riconosceva la rabbia di sempre, quella che lo aveva spaventato e lo aveva fatto correre lontano dopo tre anni che sopportava e cercava di dargli altre possibilità. I suoi pugni serrati, pronti a colpire Doyoung e sporcarsi di sangue come sempre. E anche questa volta Jaehyun non ascoltava, Taeyong era di nuovo invisibile, come sempre.   
Il suo parere, la sua voce, la sua sofferenza, pari a zero.  
"Jaehyun, mi stai facendo paura." Riuscì a sussurrare, la voce che tremava più che mai, i ricordi che gli assalivano la mente, tutto si stava ripetendo, ma questa volta Jaehyun non era più il suo ragazzo e Doyoung non era uno sconosciuto. Questa volta Doyoung era il suo fidanzato e Jaehyun era uno sconosciuto, sì, perché non era cambiato ma ora che non era più accecato dall'amore lo vedeva sotto una luce diversa, quello non era il Jaehyun che conosceva. E realizzò che, forse, non aveva mai conosciuto il vero lui.  
Taeyong capì di essere stato innamorato di una costruzione della sua mente per tutti quegli anni.  
Jaehyun realizzò e il suo cuore si ruppe, ritornò in se e i suoi occhi si velarono di una tristezza che Taeyong non aveva mai visto prima, poi indietreggiò. Ora aveva capito dove aveva fallito. Jaehyun era il mostro da cui voleva riparare Taeyong. E allora biascicò un'appena udibile "scusa", si strinse nei suoi vestiti e uscì dalla casa correndo lasciandosi alle spalle un Taeyong in lacrime che cercava riparo fra le braccia di Doyoung.   
Doveva andarsene da lì, doveva allontanarsi il più possibile. Stava perdendo la testa come mai aveva fatto prima, era una bomba ad orologeria pronta ad esplodere ma non poteva, e non voleva farlo.   
Così, con le lacrime che scendevano copiose sul viso, le mani incastrate nella sua chioma nera a tirare i capelli, e le ginocchia al petto, giurava a se stesso che avrebbe preso in mano il controllo della situazione, che lo avrebbe dimenticato e sarebbe andato avanti, doveva farlo, per se stesso e per Taeyong.

La casa presto diventò spoglia, le cassette e i cd furono dimenticati in cantina. La pasticceria non lo vedeva entrare da almeno tre mesi. Il letto era stato macchiato da altre persone e odori. Le sue giornate si erano riempite di lavoro e amici, i pochi che erano rimasti.   
Tutto sembrava andare per il meglio.   
Ma non era così.   
Perché Taeyong per lui non era solo un amore, era un appiglio stabile, era l'unica cosa che lo teneva incollato alla realtà quando il mondo si faceva troppo pesante e il suo cervello voleva scappare da lì, era l'unica cosa che lo faceva sentire vivo, abbastanza e amato. Era quello per cui provava ad uscire dalla sua zona sicura, quello per cui aveva superato limiti che mai avrebbe pensato di poter superare. Grazie a lui aveva smesso di rifarsi la cravatta sei volte prima di andare a lavoro perché non sembrava mai perfetta, si limitava a farlo solo tre volte. Non controllava più se tutte le finestre e le porte di casa fossero chiuse prima di andare a dormire, lo faceva Taeyong, e lui, stranamente, si fidava. Non ascoltava più le sue voci, quelle che gli infondevano insicurezze, dubbi e ansie, non aveva più il tempo di farlo, perché di giorno l'unica voce che sentiva era quella di Taeyong che gli raccontava la sua giornata e di notte l'unico suono era quello del suo respiro che lo cullava nel sonno.   
L'amore non ti cura dalle tue malattie e non ti salva dalle bestie della tua mente, ma a volte può aiutare. Può diventare una spalla su cui piangere, una mano che ti accarezza per calmarti, delle orecchie che ti ascoltano, una voce che ti guida. Questo è un amore sano.   
A volte però, questo progetto perfetto crolla, l'illusione svanisce.   
Non sai più gestire i tuoi demoni e li fai diventare anche dell'altro.   
Il cielo si tinge di nero e il mare si alza. Vi ritrovate nel mezzo di una tempesta dove ognuno cerca di salvare l'altro, senza sapere che vi state facendo sempre più del male e vi state affogando a vicenda, che salvarsi è inutile perché la natura è più potente di voi, e se prima aveva in pugno solo uno, ora ha entrambi. E in quel tormento fai l'unica cosa che sai fare, ti aggrappi all'altro, e allora l'altra persona diventa un salvagente, l'unica cosa che ti può tenere a galla, in vita. Decidi di affidarti completamente a lui, in maniere esclusiva e pretendi lo stesso dall'altra parte. Abbiamo occhi solo per loro. Ma sappiamo benissimo cosa diventa ciò che veneriamo così tanto, ciò per cui siamo estremamente devoti, diventa un'_ossessione_. L'amore diventa malato, ti rende cieco, egoista, pericoloso. Taeyong non era più la persona che amava, Taeyong era la sua _ossessione_.   
Ne era dipendente, come fosse una droga. E sappiamo che superare le dipendenza non è facile e non si è mai in grado di farlo da soli. E sappiamo benissimo che privarsi tutto d'un colpo della droga da cui ti devi disintossicare non porta niente di buono, anzi, ti rende debole, ti annebbia il cervello e ti trascina verso il delirio più totale.   
Ed era lì che si trovava Jaehyun quando una sera perse il controllo.   
Eliminare le foto di Taeyong dai muri era facile, ma eliminarlo dalla sua mente dopo che aveva passato notti insonni a fissarlo per memorizzare ogni ruga del suo viso, non lo era affatto. 

Così stava camminando per le strade della città diretto da Taeyong, alle spalle si era lasciato il salotto di casa sua ricoperto di porcellana distrutta sul pavimento, di terra sul davanzale e di piccole gocce di sangue che macchiavano i muri e le sue nocche.   
Combattere con le sue voci non era facile ma di solito vinceva, questa volta, però, aveva perso, e, inconsapevolmente, avrebbe perso tutta la sua vita.   
I suoi piedi si muovevano veloci ma la sua mente non li percepiva, non era in sé, non era lui che stava comandando il suo corpo, non voleva stare lì, voleva essere nel letto di casa sua a fissare il soffitto e dirsi che ci stava riuscendo, che era forte e, un giorno, forse, lo avrebbe dimenticato per sempre. Ma prima che potesse anche solo sforzarsi di tornare in sé e riprendere il controllo della sua mente si ritrovò davanti a casa di Taeyong.   
Era immobile davanti alla porta verde petrolio, le mani distese lungo i fianchi mentre il sangue si seccava sulla sua pelle pallida, la testa china nascondeva le lacrime che si erano fermate sulle guance scavate, il respiro fin troppo calmo.   
Questa volta bastò bussare una sola volta.   
Gli occhi di Taeyong si spalancarono alla vista del minore, ma il suo cervello non collegò, in lui non si attivò nessun meccanismo di difesa e di sopravvivenza, anzi, il suo cervello si spense e cadde nella stessa trappola di sempre, ma questa volta avrebbe avuto un prezzo più caro. La crocerossina che c'era in lui prese il sopravvento e la voce di Doyoung che gli raccomandava di non farlo mai entrare in casa, specialmente se fosse solo, non risuonò nemmeno nell'anticamera del suo cervello.   
"Hai litigato con qualcuno? Ti hanno fatto male? Sei ferito?" Chiese a raffica chiudendo la porta dietro di loro, e tenendo le mani dell'altro fra le sue. _Devo medicarlo immediatamente_. Pensò.  
Jaehyun sorrise, sembrava più un ghigno, era strano, spento, quasi spaventoso, ma Taeyong non ci fece caso, anche questa volta troppo immerso nel suo obbiettivo di salvarlo. Salvarlo dagli altri, senza sapere che, come sempre, il male se lo era fatto da solo, e mai lo avrebbe potuto salvare da se stesso.   
"Sto bene." Sussurrò. "_Ora_, sto bene." Continuò accentuando la prima parola. E se non fosse uscito dalle sue labbra, sarebbe anche potuto suonare come qualcosa di positivo, dolce. Ora che sono con te sto bene. Ma lo aveva detto lui, e non c'era niente di bello in tutto quello.   
Era un altro segnale che avrebbe dovuto mettere in allerta Taeyong, doveva uscire dal suo stato di trance _ora_ o sarebbe stato _troppo tardi_, doveva capire che Jaehyun era tornato per riprenderselo e avrebbe fatto _qualsiasi cosa _per tenerlo con sé.   
"Chi è stato?" Chiese ingenuo, mentre passava l'acqua ossigenata sulle ferite con un tampone.   
"Tu."   
Taeyong si pietrificò sul posto, la sua mano ancora su quella dell'altro, mentre lo fissava stupito. "Io?" Osò chiedere, lo stupore era dipinto sul suo viso.   
"Sto impazzando senza di te, Taeyong." Il sangue nelle sue vene si raggelò, non erano le parole che lo spaventavano, le aveva sentite mille volte, era lo sguardo che lo terrorizzava, era vuoto, freddo, completamente distaccato.   
Gli faceva paura.   
E iniziò a tremare, le parole di Doyoung riaffiorarono nella sua mente e si maledisse per non averci pensato prima. Si era ficcato nei guai e non sapeva come uscirne.   
"Taeyong, ti prego." Ma lui non parlava. Era una partita a scacchi, la minima mossa sbagliata lo avrebbe fatto perdere e in quel momento tutte sembravano mosse errate.   
"Ho bisogno di te, torna da me, per favore." Lo sguardo di Jaehyun tornò leggermente più umano, la sua voce sembrava più vulnerabile ma Taeyong non si sentiva sicuro lo stesso, si alzò dal pavimento con gambe tremanti e iniziò ad indietreggiare.   
"Lo sai che è finita, dovresti andare avanti, Jaehyun." Prese il coraggio di dire.  
"Non posso, ci ho provato ma non ci riesco." Urlò fra le lacrime che avevano ripreso a uscire dai suoi occhi.   
"Ti prometto che cambierò, Tae. Te lo giuro." Supplicò in ginocchio sul pavimento e Taeyong rise, non lo fece apposta, non era uno scherno, ma rise.   
"Lo stai rifacendo, vedi. Siamo andati avanti così per anni, Jaehyun, e non hai mai, e dico mai, imparato."   
"Questa volta è diverso, fidati. Mi ha ferito abbastanza non credi?"   
"Ah, io?" Rise ancora Taeyong mentre continuava ad indietreggiare fino a raggiungere la soglia della cucina. "Io ti ho ferito, non tu che mi hai distrutto e usato come terapista per anni? Non tu che mi impedivi di mettere maglie scollate perché avrei attirato attenzioni indesiderate? Che facevi scenate ogni volta che indossavo jeans attillati o parlavo per più di dieci minuti con qualcuno che non eri tu o le poche persone di cui ti fidavi. Non tu che hai rovinato ogni cosa che abbiamo costruito perché non hai mai avuto il coraggio di farti aiutare da chi di dovere? Vero? Era più facile poggiarsi a me, vivere sulle mie spalle, farmi credere che mi trattavi così perché mi amavi quando invece non lo hai mai fatto!" Disse a raffica senza prendere fiato mentre l'altro lo stava a sentire con la testa bassa.   
"Sì che ti ho amato, ti ho amato con tutto me stesso e lo faccio ancora, cazzo!" Rispose facendo scattare lo sguardo verso l'altro.   
"Beh, mi dispiace dirtelo ma dovresti rivedere il concetto di amore, perché non è così che si ama."   
"Taeyong ti prego, non fare così. Dammi l'ultima opportunità, ho avuto il tempo di riflettere e ho capito dove ho sbagliato."   
"Mi dispiace, anche io ho avuto tempo di riflettere e ho capito che merito di meglio. Merito di essere amato davvero, Jaehyun." Sussurrò fra i singhiozzi. Quelle parole facevano male come mille lame affilate perché lui a Jaehyun aveva dato tutto, lo aveva amato con ogni fibra del suo corpo e quando con il tempo e l'aiuto di Doyoung riuscì a capire che dall'altra parte non era stato lo stesso si sentì uno stupido, sentì un dolore completamente diverso da quello che aveva provato con la fine di altre relazioni. Capire che cosa era stata la sua relazione con Jaehyun lo aveva distrutto.   
"Posso darti ciò che ti meriti e ciò di cui hai bisogno, non permetterò più ai miei problemi di mettersi fra noi." Jaehyun si avvicinò velocemente a Taeyong e questo portò l'ultimo ad entrare in cucina con un balzò, non voleva che lo toccasse, lo voleva fuori di lì.   
"Jaehyun, no." Disse categoricamente. "Lo sai che non è vero, e poi è troppo tardi. Ho trovato la mia felicità, ho trovato chi mi fa stare bene e mi da ciò di cui ho bisogno." Sussurrò.   
"Il ragazzo che ho visto l'ultima volta?" Chiese sottovoce, era appena udibile. Taeyong annuì. E la mente di Jaehyun si annebbiò, qualcun altro stava facendo quello che lui avrebbe dovuto fare e per colpa di questo lui non poteva avere il _suo_ Taeyong indietro.   
Uscì velocemente dalla stanza e iniziò a vagare per la casa. Taeyong lo chiamava inutilmente, non sentiva, era troppo preso dalla sua rabbia.   
"Dov'è? Dove sta lo stronzo?" Chiese urlando mentre sbatteva le varie porte dell'abitazione, quella che una volta condividevano, quella che conosceva ad occhi chiusi, quella che aveva visto tutte le rose e le spine della loro storia.   
"Jaehyun, smettila!" Gridò Taeyong per farsi sentire. "Non c'è."   
Il ragazzo si fermò di scatto e tornò a rivolgere le attenzioni su di lui che stava fermo nel centro del salotto.   
"Davvero lui è meglio di me? Io non ti avrei mai lasciato solo." Iniziò a dire con un ghigno sul volto mentre si avvicinava al moro. Taeyong chiuse gli occhi, era terrorizzato, gli avrebbe voluto dire che quello non misurava l'amore di una persona e che Doyoung era liberissimo di uscire con i suoi amici senza di lui; ma in quel momento stava maledicendo le decisione prese, il fatto che Doyoung fosse uscito da solo, il fatto che non insistette ancora una volta in più quando gli chiese se avesse voluto andare con lui. Forse ora non si sarebbe trovato in quella situazione, in preda al panico e non sentendosi sicuro a casa sua. Forse ora starebbe ascoltando Doyoung e Ten litigare fra loro per una cavolata, oppure starebbe dicendo a Mark di smetterla di bere e a Jeno di finirla di mordere il braccio di Jaemin. Ma non era lì con loro, era solo a casa ed era troppo presto perché potesse sperare che Doyoung entrasse dalla porta e lo salvasse da quelle situazione.   
"Non mi rispondi, eh?" Jaehyun era a pochi centimetri dal suo volto, era passato troppo tempo da quando lo aveva avuto così vicino, forse la loro ultima mattina insieme, prima che lui buttasse tutto all'aria. Scosse la testa, strinse le labbra in una linea sottile e trattenne il fiato, era stanco.   
"Lo sai anche tu che sono meglio. Ammettilo, cazzo!" Gli urlò in faccia e Taeyong spalancò gli occhi per lo spavento. Quello che aveva davanti a sé non era Jaehyun, non era la persona che aveva amato per anni. Era un mostro, era i suoi mostri, le sue voci, la sua malattia, tutti nel loro stadio peggiore, come mai li aveva visti prima.   
"Jaehyun, ti prego vattene." Disse cercando di raccogliere tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, non avrebbe risposto a quella domanda.   
"No, io senza di te non me ne vado." Affermò poggiando una mano sul suo fianco, Taeyong si scansò bruscamente ma fu subito bloccato per un polso.   
"Lasciami andare! Non ti amo Jaehyun, mettitelo in testa. Io amo Doyoung e sto con lui!" Sbraitò in preda al panico.   
Non realizzò, almeno non abbastanza in tempo, quello che aveva detto, la bomba che aveva lanciato, l'errore che aveva fatto.   
Un'intera partita a scacchi giocata meticolosamente, persa per l'ultima mossa. L'intera guerra persa, per un solo attacco fallito. La trappola per il nemico che ti si ritorce contro.   
Aveva perso, si era fatto saltare in aria come un kamikaze, aveva allestito egli stesso la tana del lupo, in casa sua.  
Lui la pecora, Jaehyun il lupo.   
_Io amo Doyoung. _  
Glielo aveva gridato in faccia, senza pensarci due volte, aveva scelto un altro e questo non era tollerabile per Jaehyun, non era nei suoi progetti, non era nel suo piano.   
E fu un attimo, in un secondo Taeyong fu spinto a terra da Jaehyun con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo. Era solo un attacco di rabbia, voleva farlo ragionare, insegnarli una lezione, e quando sei preso da questi impulsi non calcoli, non studi la stanza, non guardi cosa c'è dietro. Non vedi che stai facendo cadere la persona che _ami_ su un tavolino in cristallo, non pensi che delle schegge di vetro gli si conficcheranno nella pelle, trapasseranno i suoi muscoli e taglieranno le sue vene, non pensi che vedrai mai del sangue scorrere dal suo stomaco, dalle braccia, dalla testa.   
Non pensi di sentire due voci urlare all'unisono, perché ormai è _troppo tardi_. Mani protese in avanti a cercare di salvare l'irrecuperabile. Quando riacquisti la lucidità non puoi più fare nulla. La ricerca disperata di un cellulare, il tentativo vano di chiamare un'ambulanza, le risposte lontane dei medici.   
"Ti prego non lasciarmi." Supplicava Taeyong con il fiato corto, era assurdo, lo voleva lì affianco a sé.   
Per la prima volta era Taeyong quello egoista, sperava di poterlo usare come un'ancora, come se stringendo la sua mano o chiamando il suo nome sarebbe rimasto lì, su quella terra amara. Lacrime altrettanto amare rigavano il suo volto contratto per il dolore. Aveva sempre avuto la sensazione che non si sarebbe mai potuto allontanare veramente da Jaehyun, dall'incantesimo che lui gli aveva lanciato, una maledizione che non avrebbe mai potuto rompere. Una magia che all'inizio lo affascinava, un giocare con il fuoco che lo eccitava, un amore che lo faceva sentire vivo. Fino a quando la terra delle meraviglie non cominciò a sgretolarsi sotto il suo sguardo, incapace di fare qualcosa. Se non provare a tenere i pezzi insieme, stringere quei cespugli di rose fra le braccia per non rovinare quel giardino che aveva curato con tanto amore, pungendosi e sanguinando con ogni spina.   
E mentre il dolore aumentava, si stringeva ancora di più a lui e pensava a quanto volte aveva pensato a come la loro storia lo stesse uccidendo. E allora decise di scappare, per evitare quella sorte. Ma mentre lo guardava dal basso, ebbe l'ennesima conferma, Jaehyun aveva sempre avuto il controllo su tutto, lo aveva stregato per far sì che non potesse mai odiarlo davvero o volerlo lontano da lui. E Taeyong si sentiva debole, anche in quel momento. Invece di essere schifato e arrabbiato con lui, si stava lasciando stringere fra le sue braccia come se non fossero state le stesse che lo avevano spinto per terra, ad incontrare un destino atroce.   
Poi i suoi pensieri andarono a Doyoung, glielo aveva promesso.   
_Non farlo entrare in casa, piuttosto chiamami. _ Non voleva che fossero quelle le parole che gli risuonavano nella mente, voleva sentire la voce di Doyoung dirgli che lo amava, o come gli stesse bene un completo che aveva appena comprato ma non riusciva a togliersi il viso deluso del suo ragazzo dalla mente. Non lo aveva ascoltato e il male che gli avrebbe causato questa volta sarebbe stato irreparabile.   
Poi i pensieri si facero sempre più confusi e meno concreti, sperava solo che Doyoung lo potesse perdonare e che Jaehyun avrebbe trovato finalmente pace da se stesso.  
E Jaehyun stava lì, al suo fianco, con le voci che rimbombavano più forti di prima, con preghiere che nessun Dio avrebbe mai ascoltato, con rimorsi che lo avrebbero tormentato per sempre.   
E mentre spaventato e impotente fissava la pozza di sangue attorno al corpo dell'amato e sentiva Il suo respiro abbandonare i suoi polmoni.  
Realizzò.   
Le sue mani impregnate del caldo liquido rosso lo stringevano a sé come a cercare, invano, di non far volare via la sua anima.   
E mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime e vedevano sfocati quelli dell'altro perdere tutta la loro luce.   
Realizzò.   
"_Avevo promesso a me stesso __che__ ti avrei protetto da ogni male, ma __il__ tuo male __più__grande__ sono stato io._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Questa one shot faceva parte di un progetto che mi era venuto in mente un po' di tempo fa ma, come al solito, è fallito miserabilmente.  
In poche parole era una serie di diverse storie che avrebbero dovuto affrontare diversi tipi di relazioni, per far vedere le diverse sfaccettature che l'amore può avere.  
Fra queste, naturalmente, non poteva esserci solo l'amore che è tutto rose e fiori, perché, purtroppo, nella vita di tutti i giorni esistono anche queste realtà negative dove l'amore diventata qualcosa di tossico e pericoloso.  
Nonostante il progetto sia mezzo fallito, ho deciso di pubblicare lo stesso questa storia perché mi piaceva e, in generale, sento che ci sia bisogno di storie che descrivano l'amore tossico come tale senza romanticizzarlo. Spero di esserci riuscita, ho provato a fare del mio meglio. Anche perché non avevo mai affrontato questo argomento, perciò non ho voluto fare la grandiosa per poi, magari, far uscire una schifezza.  
Ammetto che avrei voluto analizzare certi aspetti molto più profondamente, ma era pur sempre una OS e quindi ho deciso di non dilungarmi. (Non prometto nulla, non che a qualcuno importi, ma se la storia piace e se riesco a trovare l'ispirazione, e il tempo soprattutto, potrei magari pensare di fare una fanfiction più lunga come prequel, dove analizzo meglio i meccanismi tossici e manipolativi di una relazione di questo tipo.)
> 
> Comunque ho creato un blog su Tumblr per le storie che scrivo, per ora è ancora abbastanza vuoto ma se vi va seguitemi e scrivetemi anche lì, vi lascio il link [winestainedress-universe](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/winestainedress-universe)
> 
> Alla prossima storia.


End file.
